


Kisses [Chensung]

by Iconicbubs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, ChenJi, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rough Draft, Short Story, chensung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconicbubs/pseuds/Iconicbubs
Summary: “ Do you know how to kiss?”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Kisses [Chensung]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my tumblr.

“ Do you know how to kiss?” Chenle randomly asked as he cuddles his boyfriend Jisung.   
  
“ What kind of question is that? Of course I do.” Jisung puffs out a small breath of air, as he places a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“ There.” He says triumphantly, Chenle rolled his eyes while staring at Jisung’s neck,   
  


“ No you dummy I mean like a real kiss. Like a French kiss.” Chenle says unraveling his body from the warmth of the other male’s body. Sitting up on the bed, Chenle glances at Jisung who was blushing from the question.   
  


“ I-I-I...um..n-no not really.” He stammers, embarrassment washing over him as he too sits up, staring at his fingers; timidly playing with them in his lap. Chenle giggles, Jisung was just too cute. 

“ Let me teach you then.” He grins, moving closer to the taller of the two. He placed a gentle kiss on Jisung’s lips; moving his slowly allowing the other to keep up with the rhythm he has created. Chenle teasingly swipes his tongue on Jisung’s bottom lip as he placed his hands on the other’s chest. Jisung was quick at learning, he opened his mouth; giving Chenle’s tongue entrance. Chenle happily dipped his tongue into Jisung’s warm mouth. Swirling his tongue, making sure to give little kisses in between as a means of encouragement for the other. Pulling away was the last thing they wanted to do, but their lungs needed air; they can’t deny that need.   
  


“ See, it’s not that bad, just keep practicing and you’ll get better.” Chenle smiles brightly at Jisung.

~ 

Practice does make perfect, and Jisung gotten better at French kissing. By their third time practicing Jisung got the hang of it. Once again they are in Jisung’s bedroom, siting on his bed, having a hot make out session. Chenle smiles slightly as Jisung licks his bottom lip for entrance, which he gladly granted the other access. Jisung’s tongue dipped into his mouth, exploring around Chenle’s mouth before shyly falling into contact with Chenle’s tongue. Both tongues playfully played with one another, as Jisung’s hand found its way onto Chenle’s lap. Squeezing his thigh to stimulate the mood as he faught for dominance. Chenle wasn’t gonna go down without a fight. Jisung’s other hand found its way into Chenle’s hair, tugging on it. Chenle let out a sudden gasp from the action.   
  


“J-Jisung.” He whimpered, Jisung immediately pulled away.   
  


“ A-ah sorry, was that too much? Did I hurt you?” Jisung asked nervously. Chenle laughed, he couldn’t believe how adorable his boyfriend was.   
  


“ No you didn’t hurt me. I liked it.” Chenle blushed, Jisung chuckled,   
  


“ Really Lele?” He asked teasingly,

  
“ Yes stop laughing.” 

“ Sorry you’re so cute.” Jisung smiles, Chenle looked up staring into the other’s eyes, before his eyes trailed down to his lips. Leaning in automatically he wanted to kiss Jisung again. He liked kissing the other.   
  
  


~

Jisung was truly a fast learner, he was able to figure out what Chenle likes, from what he dislikes. Just from studying the other, he figured out what types of kisses Chenle like. Today he wanted to take the lead. Pulling Chenle into his lap, he attacked Chenle’s lips. Starting the kiss sweet and slowly, warming the other up for what’s to come. Rubbing Chenle’s lap, here and there squeezing it. After a few minutes of kissing and breathing, Jisung licks Chenle’s bottom lip. He wanted entrance, he wanted Chenle to see and feel how he has improved. But today Chenle wants to be a tease, refusing Jisung’s licks; he kissed the other sweetly. A growl erupts from Jisung’s throat, he immediately bites down Chenle’s bottom lip; just enough to startle the other. Snaking his tongue into the other’s mouth as soon as Chenle gasped. He gripped onto Chenle’s waist while his other hand buried itself into his hair. Chenle whimpers as Jisung tugs on his hair, making sure not to hurt his small boyfriend. Chenle got a hold of Jisung’s biceps,   
  


“ Sungie.” Chenle says breathlessly as they pulled away, the younger surprised the older. Jisung ducks his head, his lips making contact with Chenle’s neck. He greedily sucks on one section of his neck, nibbling a little. Milking small moans out of Chenle,   
  


“A-Ah Jisung.” Chenle moaned, Jisung’s lips traveled down, making their way towards Chenle’s collarbone.   
  


“Ah fuck Jisung.” Chenle squirmed on top of Jisung, the taller of the two wrapped an arm around him to stabilize him. Jisung continues to leave beautiful hickeys on Chenle’s neck and collarbone. He turned Chenle’s head to the other side, placing another hickey on the left side of his collarbone. Chenle moaned loudly losing himself due to Jisung’s hungry kisses. Chenle falls down on the soft bed, Jisung pulled away, hovering over him.   
  


“ Jisung w-who taught you that?” Chenle gasps for air. Jisung smiles, 

“ Lele~ did you like it that much?” He asked, teasing his boyfriend once again.   
  
“ Y-yes. Now answer the question!” Chenle pouts, 

“ I always knew how to make hickeys, I just never knew how to French kiss that’s all.” Jisung responds shyly, 

“ Hey don’t get shy on me now after what you just did.” Chenle playfully glares at him. 


End file.
